


Canary Alone

by MoonFairyDraws



Series: Jeni Jacobi [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autism, Baby, F/M, Grief, PTSD, Post Infinity War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFairyDraws/pseuds/MoonFairyDraws
Summary: Sequel to Winter’s Canary.A year after the Snap, Jeni is still grieving over what happened in Wakanda. When an old friend comes knocking with a way to see Bucky again, will she jump at the chance, even if it means sacrificing everything. Even her very identity?





	Canary Alone

“Jeni!” Steve brought her out of her disassociation. 

“Huh.” Jeni turned to him, her eyes still slightly glazed over. “Sorry, just thinking about....”

“Bucky.” He still felt pain when he said his best friend’s name. “We just got him back.” 

“Yeah.” She remembered all the secret trips. She started to wistfully regress back to her own mind, when a sharp cry snapped her back like a rubber band. “Sounds like someone needs me.”

Jeni went over to the crib, where a baby wiggled and cried. 

Shuri had been the one to tell her. She was going to tell James before...

“Are you causing your mother problems again?” Steve poked his godson’s cheek. Buchanan James Jacobi or BJ for short. Jeni knew James would have insisted on naming him Steven, but Steve had insisted on naming him after his father, as a testament to his memory. 

“Little one is getting so big. Bet you one day he’ll punch that purple tyrant’s lights out.” Rocket laughed, which promptly stopped when BJ decided to suck on his ear. “Hey stop that.”

“I don’t think that I want that for him.” Jeni pressed her son to her chest. “Maybe he won’t like fighting. Maybe...he’ll make art instead.”

“We can only hope.”

—

BJ stared in astonishment as the water went down the drain, trying to catch the little bubbles.

“There we go. All clean.”

Jeni lifted her son in her arms, the towel draped around his chubby little body. As she placed him close to her chest, he yawned. 

He was unusually calm when she dressed him in his iron man onesie. She remembered opening the package, seeing the sorrowful look on Happy’s face.

The serenity was abruptly interrupted as a crash came from down the hall. It sounded like a window. 

“Jeni, you and BJ okay?” His voice came from the other end of the phone line. 

“Steve. Somebody’s in the house.”

“You and BJ safe?”

“Hopefully.” She scrambled to hide in the small closet in the bedroom, her son wimpering in her arms. Footsteps got louder. “Steve, please send somebody. I can feel an anxiety attack coming on.”

Thumping came from outside the door.

“I’m halfway there.”

“Steve, you mean that wasn’t you?”

“Jeni, no. Is something going on? Jeni!” His voice got softer as the phone dropped from her hand. 

She could see shadows of feet as the sound of someone got closer to the door. But there was something else. A soft sound of flapping. 

“Ventolin.” She looked up to see her new savior. “You are not safe here.”

“N-Namor?”


End file.
